


Woof Woof Mother F*ckers

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Glaryl, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, Werewolves, alpha! daryl, darlenn, please dont question me, think Twilight sized, this got strange fast, with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn knew that Daryl and Merle were werewolves. Daryl and Merle didn't know that Glenn had other friends that were werewolves. They also didn't know that Glenn's best friend was a wolf that protected him and was helping to shift the young human into a wolf. It was complicated really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof Woof Mother F*ckers

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm finally done organizing a vacation to Virginia beach, and just finished another year of classes ,_, Time to catch up xD I'm soo sorry, I had all of these done before May came around but I completely forgot about them all because I was busy with Finals and planning a vacation for me and my friend. But now I'm done! So uh..yeah. Hope you guys enjoy :)

 

"Kleo, can you...maybe...bite me? And you know, turn me?" Glenn sheepishly asked his silver haired friend.

Kleo blinked in shock,"You really want me to? That's a um ... a big decision."

Glenn nodded,"I know. I've been thinking about it for a while now, I mean, you already guard me enough and pretty much consider me part of your pack. My boyfriend has imprinted on me, and anyways I really, really want to bark at my sisters and have a tail. I've been thinking about it for a while now anyways."

Kleo sat in silence for a moment, fingers absently touching her sharp canines,"You're absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

Glenn nodded eagerly,"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Well...I guess I can't say no, because you're just gonna play with my wolf and give me the puppy eyes if I don't so..." Kleo pushed her hair from her fact,"How about this. You take my shift tonight so I can get my venom in the right state, and I'll give you the bite and train you. Just so you can impress your boyfriend."

Glenn laughed and nodded,"You have a deal."

 

* * *

 

How the hell Kleo could do a shift from 6 to 1 AM and call it easy was ridiculous. Glenn had to work his shift from 3 to 7, cover for Kleo for an hour, take her shift till 1 in the damn morning, and he didn't even get to take a break. At 1AM, he locked up and trudged out to his car, and began the fifteen-minute drive to Kleo's.

He pulled into her driveway and pressed the button on his remote to open the garage. He was practically always over there when he wasn't with Daryl, so much that Kleo had given him a key and a remote to the garage. Daryl was out of town at the moment, had to go out to Arizona to get Merle from some camp.

So Daryl had no clue what Glenn was doing with Kleo.

Glenn felt a little sly, knowing that Daryl was across the country thinking that his precious boyfriend was home asleep, safe and sound. But instead, Glenn was still awake, at his best friend's house, surrounded by unfamiliar wolves, about to be bitten and turned. The unfamiliar wolves were Kleo's pack, and although they were familiar, and practically family to Glenn, they were complete strangers, and possible enemies to Daryl and his pack.

"Hey, Glenn!" Yoshi, an omega that he was close with, waved from the door,"Kleo's waiting on you."

"Hey, Yoshi." Glenn hugged him and followed him on inside.

The Alpha's, Godfrey, Elijah, and Yoshi's mate Noriaki, waved to Glenn and hugged him in greeting. Pledge and Chaos, Kleo's two German Shepherd's lounged on the couch with the cat.

Kleo's pack was fairly odd, compared to most other packs.

A female was their chosen leader first off and said female was a sigma. There were also three alpha's in the pack, all that took the role of Kleo when she was gone. There were four betas in the pack, Lance, Clayton, Gabe, and Andrea. Lance and Clayton were a thing, Andrea was with another beta outside the pack, and then Gabe was just one of those guys that preferred being single. And there was Kleo's mate Jhameel, who was also a sigma.

There were also a few omega's. Yoshi being one of them. There was also Godfrey's mate Hamilton, Amy, and Elijah's mate Enoch. Enoch was an odd omega. He had heats but he also had ruts like his alpha would only they lasted for 24 hours. It happened about twice a month, and Elijah seemed to be okay with bottoming during that time. Glenn only knew this because he had asked Enoch about heats, and the omega had told him everything he knew. Glenn figured that he would be either an omega or a sigma like Kleo, something just told him he would be.

But best of all, the pack was a special breed of werewolf. They had wings.

"Hello, 12th member!" Jhameel cheered from in front of the TV,"Whoo!"

Glenn laughed and walked over to greet Enoch, who quickly grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him down onto the couch.

"Glenn! Glenn! I gotta tell you something!" Enoch blurted out excitedly, eyes sparkling with energy.

"What is it?" Glenn cocked his head to the side as Enoch led his hands onto his belly.

"I'm pregnant." The omega smiled.

Glenn lit up and hugged his friend excitedly,"That's amazing En!"

"Took long enough to knock him up." Elijah flopped on the opposite couch, slightly jostling Chaos and Pledge, and earning a glare from them,"Kleo's upstairs on the balcony."

"Alright, thanks." Glenn got up, and left them to go back to their video games, and raced upstairs. Pledge took it upon himself to follow Glenn, somehow sensing his excitement.

He went out to the balcony, and found Kleo lounging in a chair, there were bandages and some weird looking vials. They all glew light blue, light green, and light pink.

"They'll help your body adapt quicker. If you take them daily, you should be fully transformed in three days time." Kleo explained, picking them each up,"Took a while to make, Yoshi kept grabbing the wrong ingredients."

"Thanks for doing this Kleo." Glenn said, sitting down across from her and letting her examine him a little bit,"Where are you gonna bite me? The wrist?"

"Too many veins. Pull off your shirt real quick." Kleo nudged at a spot on his neck,"This may be a good spot."

"But I have tiny nipples that I don't want you to see!" Glenn protested, covering himself even though he still had his shirt on.

Kleo rolled her eyes,"How Daryl puts up with you, I have no idea." Glenn laughed and pulled off his shirt. She checked him a little bit more, and eventually landed on a spot on his chest, right over his heart.

"I hope you don't mind a little bit of silver." She said, pulling away to go through her supplies.

"What do you mean?" Glenn arched an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"It's common for those who have been turned, to show some of the same coloration as the wolf who changed them. Even if their natural color looks nothing alike." She explained,"Sometimes it's sold colors, other it's highlights, sometimes even mixed."

Glenn nodded, and gulped as a thought entered his mind,"Is this gonna scar?"

Kleo shook her head,"Nah." She cleaned the area with some rubbing alcohol, and then threw away the cotton ball,"I gotta change real quick. Don't run off."

"No promises." Kleo rolled her eyes and ran off to wherever she planned to change. Glenn settled for playing with Pledge while he waited, and after about ten minutes, a silvery, brown eyed wolf came walking over. Her long feathery wings furled up against her body. She opened her mouth, showing a yellow venom dripping from her teeth. Glenn leaned back into the chair and braced himself for the worst feeling in the world.

Kleo licked the area with her tongue, and it started to tingle. Her teeth sunk into him and Glenn shuddered at the feeling of his flesh tearing and the cold venom slipping into his veins. Yet it was numb. A sharp burning sensation began in his belly, traveling up his spine and to the base of his neck, and he was suddenly light-headed.

Kleo pulled back and licked over the wound after a minute, and ran off to change again. When she returned a minute later, Glenn was feeling woozy, and Pledge was whining at him.

"He's fine boy." She soothed, grabbing a light pink vial and lightly smacking Glenn's cheek,"Hey Korea, you gotta drink this."

Glenn slightly parted his lips, and let Kleo put the substance in his mouth. It was cold and felt like a liquid strawberry popsicle. Not long after Kleo had finished giving him the first vial, he passed out.

"Well...shit." Kleo looked down at Pledge,"Guess I have to carry him to the spare bedroom."

It took Glenn two days to finally get out of bed. He talked to Daryl for hours on end, who was clueless about the whole situation. Everything hurt, especially his belly, which was completely reconstructing itself and adapting. Glenn still had no idea if he would be an omega or a sigma, but something deep down told him that he wasn't an omega.

Enoch and Yoshi spent a lot of time with him. Yoshi would make sure Glenn got enough to eat and drank the contents of his vials, and Enoch was just there for the ride. By the third day, Glenn was back to his usual, bouncy self. He even felt a little more in tune with his surroundings as well.

Since he had been turned by a member of a pack, Glenn was automatically in the pack as well. The pack had immediately noticed a change in the dynamics. Every one of them acknowledged Glenn before they even saw him, and Glenn well was starting to notice how he could tell who was in the house and who wasn't. It was interesting really.

On the third day, he was going to a cookout, hosted by Daryl and Merle's pack. Glenn was excited to see them again because he really liked them, but he was also nervous that they would notice his change as well.

"I've got a special spray." Kleo handed Glenn a bottle,"It'll hide your scent. It's weak as it is because it's your third day, but you'll probably still need it."

"Thanks." Glenn was glad he had brought spare clothes with him, and after he sprayed himself with the mist, Kleo gave him a thumbs up.

"Can't smell you anymore, you're good. But you may wanna take it with you, I've got more so you can have that one."

"Yay." He ran over and hugged her,"Thanks, Kleo."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you start feeling like you wanna jump out of your own skin. Literally." Glenn nodded and took off to say goodbye to the others.

It took him about an hour and a half to get to the cookout. It was at Rick's, which was pretty far away, and Pledge had decided he was going with Glenn. He was practically Glenn's dog anyways. Lori was there waving as soon as he pulled in the driveway.

"Hey, Glenn!" She smiled,"I didn't know you had a dog." Glenn looked down at Pledge and laughed at the large shepherd.

"He's my friend's dog, although he's practically mine considering how often I take him home with me." Glenn hugged her,"How are you?"

"I'm alright. Hey, can I talk to you about something?" She asked, already motioning to walk away from the house and sit in the grass.

"Sure." Glenn joined her.

"I need some advice, but I need you to stay quiet about this. Alright?" He nodded,"Okay. When Rick was in the hospital last month, I was with Shane and I had my heat out of nowhere which triggered his rut and... one thing lead to another and...we had sex."

"Oh-"

"And I just found out that I'm pregnant. But...I don't know if I should just abort it or tell Rick or what. I feel so bad for betraying him like that but I needed it." She buried her face in her hands,"What do you think I should do?"

"I wouldn't tell him. It would hurt him enough knowing his wife and mate was pregnant with his best friend's baby, and I'm sure you two have done...that. Long enough ago that he won't be able to tell." Glenn finally said.

"You've got a good point." Lori sniffled,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you into this but-"

"It's fine." Glenn looked around to make sure nobody was around that could hear,"I've got a secret of my own that I wanna tell you. And only you, for now. It's a surprise for Daryl."

Lori lit up,"Spill."

Glenn pulled down his shirt enough to reveal the healing wound on his chest,"My best friend changed me. I've already pretty much been accepted into her pack, and my boyfriend is a werewolf so I just decided."

"You didn't!" Lori feigned shock,"That's great Glenn! -wait which friend was this?"

"My friend Kleo." He shrugged,"Speaking of which, I gotta drink this stuff again." Glenn pulled a light blue vial from his shorts.

"Doesn't that stuff taste nasty?" She asked.

Glenn shook his head,"It tastes like a liquid popsicle, here try a little."

Lori took a tiny sip of the liquid,"Why didn't anyone tell me this stuff was this good?!"

"Why haven't we invented this is my question." Glenn drank the rest of it and slipped the vial back,"Kleo gave me the recipe in case I needed anymore. It seems pretty easy to make. Though I can't figure out why I would need to make more."

"Werewolves use it to strengthen themselves and keep their bodies healthy, and some use it as a treat. It's usually mixed with other drinks because it tastes horrible, but that tasted pretty good." She paused,"Wanna go make it?"

"Let's do it."

An hour and fifteen dishes later, Lori and Glenn were sipping on a strawberry flavored drink, and waiting on the others to either show up or get done cooking out back. Michonne, Carol, Maggie and Carl came back from the store, and Lori had shared this look with Glenn when they were oblivious to Glenn's new scent.

"This is really good, you guys," Carol smiled, taking a seat beside Glenn in the porch swing.

"Lori, you wanna tell Carol?" Glenn asked, and Lori pounced on the topic like a wildfire.

"Tell me what?" Carol looked at Glenn in half shock,"Did you put something in this?"

"Glenn's friend turned him. He's a wolf now." Lori laughed,"And this is one of those weird health drinks."

"Have you shifted yet?" Carol went for her drink again.

"Not yet. Kleo said I should be shifting anytime now, though." Glenn pet Pledge and leaned back in the swing,"I wonder what Daryl's gonna think."

"Probably gonna love you that much more." After Lori finished her sentence, Rick came out.

"Hey Lori, what is this?" He asked,"It's glowing and tastes like and a popsicle."

"That's what I said!" Glenn threw his hands up dramatically.

"It's a health drink, Glenn got it from his friend." A sly wink to Carol and Glenn.

"Well whatever it is, it's really good." Rick began to walk down the steps to head around back again,"Hey Glenn."

"Hey, Rick."

As soon as he was gone, the three laughed quietly. Glenn was going to enjoy this.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they had eaten, Glenn had started to feel funny. So he decided to leave early, and rushed over to Kleo's because he had never felt like this before.

"Kleo! Kleo!" Glenn yelled, running to the girl in the yard,"I'm feeling weird!"

"Oh boy." Kleo laughed,"Come on, it might be about time."

They headed around back, and Kleo had Glenn take off his clothes while she was turned around. Even though Kleo didn't give a fuck if he was naked or not, Glenn felt weird as hell being naked in front of people.

"So um...what do I do now?" He asked nervously.

"Do what your instincts tell you."

Well, his instincts were screaming at him to the put his damn clothes back on, but obviously, that wasn't happening. So he did something else. He started pacing and thinking about what color he would be. What would it be like to race through the woods and chase a deer? Would he have wings?

_ Fuck please let me have wings.  _ He thought.

A funny boiling started in his stomach, and suddenly he wanted to move. Turning, Glenn took off running and leapt into the air. He came crashing back down and whimpered. That fucking hurt. He for back up and repeated the process again.

On the third try, something shifted in him, and he tore out of his own body and landed in a messy heap on the ground.

"Nice." Kleo laughed, walking over.

Glenn went to cover himself. 'No don't look!' He tried to say, but it came out a choked up howl. He looked at himself and was stunned to see a furry black body and silver feet. All but his front right paw was silver, and according to Kleo, his ears were tipped silver, along with a spot on his tail and chest.

Carefully, he stood up. Something new, and heavy drooped at the sides of his body. Glenn turned and realized there was a pair of black wings, with silver highlights on his back.

"I guess you picked up on my silver." Kleo laughed,"I'll be right back."

While she was gone, Glenn decided he would try walking around. It was difficult on four legs, and he got a little mixed up some, but it was a lot easier than he was as expecting. His wings were another story. They flopped and beat at the air weakly, probably not strong enough to lift his body.

Kleo soon came walking out in her wolf form and started fixing his flaws in stature and how he was using his wings. It turned out, he had to have a moving start, like a plane, because he wasn't strong enough to lift himself straight up yet.

They spent all night practicing. The pack came out, eagerly greeting him and nudging his new wings with their cold noses. It was midnight when Glenn's feet had finally left the ground. They had decided to go out on a pack run, and Glenn had quickly found that he loved running alongside Kleo in the front.

It must have been from delivering all of those pizzas and fetching supplies for Daryl and Merle. Speaking of which, Glenn was to meet with Daryl and his pack at his house Friday. Basically giving him five days to practice.

As Glenn was running, he had the sudden urge to spread his wings, and with a few small movements, his feet left the ground and he took to the sky. Although he didn't go too high, it was a start.

By the time Friday rolled around, Glenn had practiced so much that he could now shift at any time, and lift himself into the air at the beat of a wing. Kleo also gave him Pledge and Chaos, because she was soon getting a full-time job and couldn't take care of them so much.

Currently, Glenn was rushing around his apartment trying to get ready. He dressed the dogs in their special harnesses with 'K-9' on the side, and he was trying to find that damn scent mask. He eventually found it and spritzed himself and the dogs with more than enough to hide his scent.

"C'mon boys," Glenn called. The two dogs came out after him, happy and understanding Glenn's commands better now that he was a werewolf. They were about to get into his car when Daryl's truck pulled up.

"Daryl!" Glenn lit up and ran to his lover's truck.

"Hey, Glenn." Daryl got out and scooped him up, kissing his soft lips,"Missed you."

"I missed you too." Glenn nuzzled his shoulder and took a deep breath. Daryl had a woodsy scent to him, with a little hint of sweat, and it was suddenly more obvious that Daryl was an alpha. His wolf side wanted to cling to him and never let go, but he had to keep the cap on that for now.

"Who's this?" Daryl noticed Pledge and Chaos coming up to them, sniffing him and wondering who was holding their owner,"Are these Kleo's dogs?"

"Yeah, she got a full-time job and couldn't take care of them anymore. So she let me have them, I practically own Pledge anyways."

Daryl knelt down and pet the two dogs, taking his time with each one,"I'm glad I have a back seat." He opened the door and pulled the seat forward so they could get in.

"Pledge, up." Pledge leaped up into the truck and got right into the back seat on cue,"Chaos." Chaos followed suit and took his rightful seat behind Daryl.

Daryl put the seat back and went around to open the door for Glenn, even though he was capable of doing it himself. Glenn pecked him on the lips and slipped into the truck.

"Thank you kind sir," Glenn said in a posh voice. Daryl rolled his eyes and pinched his ass, earning a squeal. The drive to Daryl's was better than it was to Rick's, probably because it was closer. Or maybe it was because Daryl was there.

"Merle got another bike so I'm gonna have to park in the yard," Daryl said when they pulled up,"C'mon."

They got out of the car and let Pledge and Chaos out. They walked around back, in search of Merle, but nobody was there. Suddenly Pledge and Chaos started growling, and someone unfamiliar came walking out.

"Looking for your friends?" The man sneered, as he spoke, men pulled Daryl's pack out from behind the house, gagged and tied. Even Merle, who was furious.

Glenn slunk back and called the dogs back to him. He grabbed his phone and sent a mass text to his new pack.

'Some guys have Daryl's pack tied up. Need backup.'

He instantly received replies and felt them start to shift. Glenn managed to get Pledge and Chaos to slink off into the woods, ready to strike, before he finally came back around the corner. To his devastation, he realized Daryl had been beaten down and tied with the others.

"Woof woof mother fuckers." Glenn hissed, earning the attention of his boyfriend's kidnappers.

"And just who might you be?" Glenn suddenly recognized the man as Negan, a long time enemy of Kleo's.

"Your worst nightmare." He snapped back, but he only got laughs and 'hush Glenn' in return. Only Lori and Carol knew what was going on, and they both wore smirks on their faces.

"Oh really now? I think  _ I  _ am  _ your  _ worst nightmare." Negan sneered back.

Glenn raised an eyebrow,"Try me."

Negan lunged at him and shifted into a large gray wolf, snarling and swiping at Glenn. Glenn jumped back, turned and ran. Negan chased right behind him, and Glenn took the opportunity to let go and lung up into the air.

His body shifted and his wolf tore out, turning around as soon as his feet hit the ground. Glenn's teeth bared and his wings flared out, sending Negan to a screeching halt.

"Little chink has some wol-" One of Negan's men was cut off by a black and brown wolf shooting past him and tearing his head clean off. Yoshi.

Yoshi's wings flared, and he soared over to Glenn and joined him, side by side. Negan lunged, and Glenn surged up, paws striking him in the face and scraping him. Negan bit his leg, and Yoshi swooped in, jaws snapping at his neck and drawing blood.

A silver wolf shot out of the woods and sent one of Negan's wolves flying. Little did they know, that was Negan's mate. Negan whimpered and took off after his mate, and Glenn fluttered his wings. He lifted up into the air and shot down like an eagle, crashing right into him and slamming him against a tree.

Two more wolves came at him from behind and took Glenn down. Glenn yelped and wailed in pain as teeth found his delicate wings, squirming and biting wildly at them. A growl alerted him that there was another wolf, and for a moment he thought it was another of Negan's men.

Instead, a solid gray wolf came and took down a wolf. Godfrey and a solid black went at the other. Elijah. Within moments, Lance, Amy, Andrea, Clayton, Elijah, Jhameel, and the whole pack was there. Glenn stood in the midst of it all and spotted Negan stalking Daryl.

Glenn raced over and threw himself into the wolf's path before he could get to his boyfriend. They tumbled, and Negan got the upper hand over Glenn and slashed wildly at Glenn. Glenn yelped and surged his weight up, wings fluttering and trying to catch the air.

"Glenn!" Daryl screamed.

Glenn turned around just as a silver bullet came firing at him. He whimpered in pain and dropped on the ground.

"Glenn!" The tied pack shrieked. Negan changed back to his human form and grabbed Lucille.

"You fucked up boy." He heaved the weapon up in the air, ready to strike Glenn's pretty skull.

Glenn opened one eye and shot up, his jaws snapping on Negan's arm and his wings beating the air, taking flight and lifting to fast that the force nearly tore Negan's arm off. Glenn shot up into the air and let him go once he was high enough. Negan shifted again, but even his wolf couldn't break the fall.

Glenn lazily quit using his wings and went into a free fall. He heard screams come from below, but he had this. His wings spread last minute, and stopped him from hitting the ground, and instead, he soared off to the side to aid Yoshi in cutting lose his friends.

He was fairly surprised at how sharp his teeth were, and how easy it was to tear the bonds clean off. Daryl shook free of the restraints and put his arms around Glenn, burying his face into the soft fur and practically purring at his scent.

He rubbed a spot behind Glenn's ear, and he practically turned to mush. The wolf fluttered his wings in response and nuzzled Daryl, then turned to the side and spread his wings a little, looking at the redneck as if to say 'get on.'

Daryl got up and ran into the garage, returning with his crossbow and a harness. He slipped the harness over Glenn's muzzle like he would a horse, but Glenn had no metal bit and could still fight.

Glenn crouched so Daryl could slip onto his back and then carefully spread his wings. He took off gently since because Daryl wasn't used to this kind of stuff. Glenn took a small nose dive at one of Negan's men that were still in human form, and Daryl sent the arrow straight into the back of his skull.

Glenn hit the ground again, bounding towards the victim and moved in the same way he had seen Merle's horse move when they were practicing similar tricks. Daryl leaned sideways and grabbed the bolt.

Within minutes, Negan's guys were either dead or running, leaving Glenn, his pack, and Daryl's pack to regroup. Daryl leapt off of Glenn's back to make sure Merle was alright, and Glenn ran back because Enoch was a little bloody around his belly, but the omega seemed to be fine.

Kleo lay on the ground and lolled her tongue out like Pledge and Chaos were. Glenn hadn't even noticed that the two had still been hiding until after the fight.

"Glenn!" He turned to whoever was calling his name. It was Merle. He tossed him a change of clothes, and Glenn caught it in his mouth, running off into the woods to change. He returned and found his pack back in their human forms too, dressed and mixed with the other pack.

Glenn turned to Daryl, who was walking towards him, and ran into his arms. Daryl kissed him and gripped his waist tightly as if he would vanish into thin air at any moment. Glenn smiled into the kiss and pulled away to nuzzle into his neck.

"How long?" Daryl choked out, resting his head on top of his lover's.

"About a week." Glenn laughed when Daryl pulled away to look at him in surprise,"I got Kleo to turn me, she knew what she was doing and I'd been thinking about it for a while, so I figured why not do it and surprise you with it."

Daryl's lip quirked up into a smile,"I kind of figured. You had the same silver as her."

"Never thought you would be a sigma, Glenn." Merle came walking over with a big grin on his face,"Glad to see that we might finally have one."

"Sigma?" Glenn asked.

Merle nodded,"Can smell it. 'Sides, no Omega fights like that." He turned and looked at Glenn's pack, who was loyally coming over to Glenn,"What's your pack think of us?"

"You guys seem pretty cool to me." Yoshi offered, bright eyes looking about his surroundings.

"Could use some wings, though," Kleo added.

"How the hell would we get wings?" Merle seemed intrigued, but also half offended,"Us ground dwellers not good enough for you?"

"You didn't know?" Yoshi's eyes widened in shock,"Whenever a winged wolf mates with a wolf without wings, the entire pack of the wolf without wings, suddenly gets them as well." Merle grew quiet at that, and Glenn could practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to process the information.

"So..." Daryl linked hands with Glenn,"You guys uhm...okay with Glenn joining our pack?"

Kleo shook her head, and Glenn was about to flip out, but Kleo laughed and held up her hand,"It's an old rule that we have. When one of our pack members mate and join another pack, and that pack gets their wings, they're not getting  _ just  _ that one wolf. They get all of us."

"We're gonna get wings?" Carl had come up and listened in on the conversation,"Oh boy oh boy! Mom we're gonna have wings!"

"Well.." Merle turned to his pack and motioned them over,"Come on guys! Meet your new packmates!"

 

* * *

 

 

Glenn shuddered as Daryl's teeth broke the skin on his neck, his own mouth coming to a close on Daryl, and biting into the sweaty, tender flesh. He felt his entire world shift, and all of a sudden it was all Daryl. Daryl was all that mattered. Daryl was  _ his  _ , and he was Daryl's. He felt Daryl thinking the same thing. But on Daryl's side, a sharp throbbing arose in his back, not painful, but it felt weird as hell.

He licked over Glenn's wound, watching it stop bleeding and form a scab. Glenn returned the favor, and then collapsed back against the sheets.

"Holy...shit." His new mate panted, closing his eyes contently,"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Daryl chuckled and cuddled up to his new sigma. It was a little weird, he had spent his whole life expecting to get a whiny omega or something, but instead he had a clumsy yet adorable little Korean sigma that had wings. Yet he couldn't be any happier.

The two smiled fondly at each other, and fell asleep like that, not caring if they were going to get a little blood on the sheets or not. Little things like that no longer mattered.

They were awoken to Merle's surprised screech.

Glenn and Daryl jumped up so fast that they both fell off the bed, and looked at each other in surprise.

"What the hell?" Daryl looked completely bewildered about the whole situation,"Why's Merle screamin'?"

"No idea. Maybe Yoshi and Enoch pranked him?" Yoshi, Enoch, and Kleo had spent the night in the Dixon household since Kleo and Yoshi were dead tired, and Enoch was pregnant and refused to move another step. Elijah and Noriaki had been sure that if anything were to go wrong, their mates would be protected and they didn't need to worry. So they had gone on home to get ready for their night shift, along with the rest of the pack.

Glenn and Daryl threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to figure out what the ruckus was about. They found Merle standing outside with his jaw open, staring off at the lawn. Upon closer inspection, they saw a little brown wolf fluttering his wings, alongside a thin and lanky gray wolf, who also had a set of gray wings.

Lori and Carl.

"H-How did-what?" Merle stuttered, looking at his pack members in shock,"I thought the Japanese kid was kidding when he said we would get wings."

"Guess you should have believed me then." Yoshi walked past them and out into the lawn to show Carl and Lori how to use their wings properly.

Pledge came padding out and barked at the woods, alerting them as Kleo came walking out from behind the trees, her silver fur glistening in the morning sun. She let out an excited howl and came bounding over to them. She sniffed at Merle and Daryl first, learning the difference between her two new pack mates, and then came up to Glenn.

"Hey, Kleo." Glenn pet her head like he would Pledge and Chaos,"Like your new family members?"

Kleo let out an annoyed growl mixed with a whine, her eyes rolling and one of her wings not so accidentally almost pushing him over.

"You wanna shift?" Daryl asked, taking Glenn's hand. Glenn nodded, and the two dashed into the garage where they had enough room to change. Glenn shifted first, and then Daryl. Daryl collapsed to the ground as soon as he shifted, making Glenn worry a little. But the gold and white wolf got back to his feet and shook his fur.

Two matching wings drooped at his sides, in the same way Glenn's had when he first got them. Daryl took notice of the new appendages and tested them out a little. Glenn spread his wings, urging Daryl to do the same. Within a few minutes, he had taught Daryl how to fold them and keep them out of the way.

They walked out of the garage just in time to see Merle leap into the air and shift. Kleo was ever so observant, even as the older wolf tumbled to the ground when a pair of gray and brown wings got in his way.

Merle jumped in surprise at his wings, turning in circles and trying to paw at them. It was difficult to distinguish whether he was truly freaked out about them, was just acting like an idiot, or really wanted to tear them off. Either way, it was funny as hell.

Enoch was the wolf that managed to stop him and started directing him on how to use them. Merle wasn't as eager to learn as Daryl was, though. Each movement Glenn made with his wings, he would try and copy. At first, he was sloppy, moving them too fast, struggling to lift them and such, but he quickly caught on. It was just like walking around or using his arms, it didn't require too much practice.

Once Daryl had the basics, Glenn started teaching him how to fly. Carl was young, and hit the air with ease, his instincts already telling him what he needed to do, and he weighed less, so his weak wings worked well with his body. Unlike barely trained wings trying to lift a 150-pound wolf. Daryl at first freaked out when his feet first left the ground.

The assurance of his mate and Yoshi, however, calmed him, and he managed to keep himself in the air, even though it was a couple of feet. Merle was struggling, he freaked out and quit flying every time his feet left the ground. It took the sight of his little brother managing to land safely on the roof, to finally motivate him to do it again.

With a running start, Merle took off into the air, instincts taking over and wings lifting him a few feet off the ground. Kleo and Enoch flew alongside him just in case.

In all, it took the pack about a week and a half to learn what Glenn had in five days. But soon enough, Glenn found himself running alongside Daryl, Merle, Yoshi and Kleo one morning and leaping into the air. Merle developed a love for flying as high as he could, and then letting himself drop. Free falling until the last minute and then gliding over the trees.

It proved to be an amazing hunting tactic for Rick as well, which he used to his advantage while out hunting with Daryl, Merle, Shane, and Elijah. Over the course of the months, Yoshi and Noriaki got their own house together, as did Elijah and Enoch. Merle decided to move into the pack house with Kleo and Jhameel, to give Glenn and Daryl the house themselves, and for reasons he left unstated.

Enoch sadly lost his pups, because his body wasn't compatible with them, but Enoch soon realized that he wasn't ready to settle down and raise a pup, and was a little thankful that he had miscarried. Lori soon revealed her pregnancy to the pack and Glenn faked his shock just to cover for her. He had her back. Yet he was shocked when she had passed away giving birth, and left Carl without a mother, Rick without a mate, and two tiny babies. One took on the traits of her and Shane, and one took on the traits of her and Rick.

"Why does this one look like Shane.." Daryl muttered, lifting the tiny gray pup and nudging a bottle to its muzzle.

"Lori had sex with him." Glenn confessed, burying his face in his hands,"She told me a while back, and I kept her secret. I didn't know..."

"Hey, Glenn." Merle came trudging into the hospital room before Daryl could say another word,"Lori left this for you."

In the note, Lori pleaded with Glenn to keep her baby safe. She knew she was having twins and had a feeling that they both had different fathers. She said that if any of them seemed to have a resemblance to Shane, to hide it from Rick and find a family for him or her. Preferably, Kleo and Jhameel, because Kleo was sterile, and they could raise the child in the pack house.

Glenn handed it to Merle to read it aloud.

"So you mean...this pup isn't Ricks?" He croaked, petting the tiny, sleeping pup in Daryl's arms.

"Guess not." Daryl looked to Glenn,"What do you think?"

"I think we should talk to Kleo about it." Glenn responded,"Maybe she and Jhameel could pull something off."

At that moment, Kleo came wandering in the room,"Talk to me about what?"

"The baby isn't Rick's, and we really don't want to fuck anything up." Glenn explained,"Lori left a note saying she was hoping you could raise him since you couldn't..you know."

Kleo nodded, and after a moment said,"Anything for a pack mate. As long as Merle doesn't care if we have a fluttery little pup running around the house. I mean he's not gonna shift into his human form for at least a year, and those wings are gonna get powerful really fast."

"I wouldn't mind the little guy at all." Responded Merle,"We Dixon's like pups. Right Daryl?" Daryl nodded.

The twin girl was eventually named Judith and became the center of Rick and Carl's lives. On the other hand, Kleo and Jhameel ended up adopting the pup, without Rick or Shane finding out at all, and ended up naming him Chase. One day, they were all at the pack house, having a cookout, having a good time and all, when Daryl pulled Glenn to the side.

"Hey, Glenn?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Glenn fondly looked up at his mate,"What is it."

Daryl shook his head and pulled him in for a kiss,"Nothin' just love you." 

 

**.**

 

**fin**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved!


End file.
